


Crushed

by creativemica



Series: David Jacobs Angst [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: BAMF Davey Jacobs, Badass David Jacobs, David Jacobs-centric, Near Death Experiences, davey jacobs angst, i'm sorry davey, lodgings house is on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemica/pseuds/creativemica
Summary: I got this idea from @Irondad_Spiderson_duo, their fic Regaining Sight is amazing and much better than this so go have a look at that. I did get permission from them.So pretty much the one time Davey and Les stay the night, BOOM fire at the lodgings. that's pretty sucky lol.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: David Jacobs Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762279
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckled_flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckled_flowers/gifts).



Davey was watching some of the guys play poker, him and Les were staying the night tonight since most of the Newsies had begged him after Les had asked David. So he obviously caved and now he was watching bemused while Race taught Les poker, even after Davey said to not, but it was only a game, so he lay off. 

This time. 

Davey was curled up with Jack, who had an arm wrapped around him and both were watching the chaos ensue. Albert and Finch were balancing spoons on their faces while punching each other in the gut to see who could keep the spoons balanced the longest. 

Race, Crutchie, Specs and Jojo were playing poker, Les was sitting next to Race who was explaining what he and the other guys were doing and why and all that in a hushed voice so the others didn’t hear what his next move was and all that. 

“AhhhH fu- screw you Race! This is the fifth time in a row!” Specs yelled out, slamming his cards down on the table, he barely stopped himself from swearing, but a pointed look from Davey made him correct himself quickly. 

“Well I’m just that good” Race said, high fiving Les as they laughed in celebration. Suddenly they heard a clang and saw Albert grinning while Finch glared at him.   
“You ass! Yous cheated!” Finch yelled, Davey scolded him “Oi language!” “Yeah Finchy language” Albert teased. Which earned him a punch to the gut from the boy. “Besides I didn’t cheat, no one saw anything right?” Albert said, turning to everyone. 

They had in fact seen him shove Finch and made the boy lose his balance, but they weren’t going to mention that. Well except Davey who was getting back at Albert for swearing in front of the younger Newsies and Les. 

“Well I think I saw-” Davey started to tease, grinning when Jack suddenly put his hand on Davey's mouth, effectively muffling him. “Shhh” Jack said, a big grin on his face, suddenly he pulled his hand back in disgust “Davey! That’s so gross!” He yelled, Davey cackled. 

“Say’s the one who does spit handshakes” David retorted.   
“Well yous the one whose gonna get sick for licking my dirty ass hand” Jack said grinning, all that did was make Davey laugh harder. “Oh well, totally worth it” 

There was a tug on Davey’s shirt, he looked down and saw Les rubbing his eyes with a yawn “‘m tired Daveyyyy” He groaned. Davey chuckled “Alright, it’s getting a bit late for you” He said, Jack then clapped his hands “I think it’s bed for you children” He said, “But you are still a child Jack” One of the younger Newsies complained.   
“Hush” Jack said scooping up the little Newsie who giggled, soon all the young Newsies were being scooped up by the older Newsies. Davey picked up Les who immediately clung to him like a koala and put his head under Davey's chin. 

Soon all the young Newsies were in bed and off to sleep, the older ones snuck back down and started talking and messing around. 

Finch tackled Albert down and hit him in the gut playfully, both boys laughing as they tousled on the ground. They both stood up only to receive a sharp cuff to the back of their heads “wake them up why don’t ya” Jack said grinning, they both looked sheepishly at him. 

“Well Al was askin’ for it, I’s had to get back at ‘im” Finch said, Jack just rolled his eyes “o’ course” he muttered lightly. 

They all chatted for a while until Mr Kloppman came in and told them to get to bed. He had been nice enough to give them half an hour longer than the 10pm curfew.   
They all stood up and started filing into bed, Davey lay down next to Jack and curled up into him. “Goodnight love” Jack murmured into Davey’s hair, placing a small kiss on his forehead. Davey tilted his head up and planted a small kiss on Jack’s lips. “Goodnight Jackie”.

Jack hugged Davey close and soon both were lulled to sleep by the steady breathing around them. 

\---

Davey woke up frantically to someone shaking his shoulders, a dull ringing in his ears.

He blinked blearily and tried to push off the hands that tightly gripped his tired shoulders. He tried inhaling but found that he just choked and coughed, he then saw the smoke and felt the heat around them.

"Dave, wake up!" Jack's panicked voice was the thing that finally snapped Davey out of his drowsy state.   
"We gots ta go, c'mon Race’s already got some of the guys up but we’s gots ta go!" Jack yelled. 

The overwhelming heat filling the room, the watering of his eyes, the soot on Jack’s face, the smoke-

Fire. The lodging house was on fire. 

"Shit-" Davey barely had a second to breathe before Jack was grabbing his arm and pulling him out of bed.

Adrenaline and fear began flowing through Davey, he stumbled through the room and grabbed younger newsies and rushed them outside then running back to get the next one.

He let out a yell as he stumbled over a hole in the wood, Jack and Albert ran past him each holding a younger newsie. “That’s all of them I think” Jack yelled at Davey, “I’m just gonna do one last check, don’t let anyone come in after me!” Davey yelled back, Jack sent him a nervous look before nodding and running off with the young newsies in his arms. 

Davey’s chest burned from the smoke and he felt tears stream down his face as he looked around the lodging house quickly, calling out if anyone was left. He ran into Race, they ran to a window and looked out, they saw all the newsies gathered outside. 

“WHAT’S THE HEADCOUNT!” Davey yelled, “One’s missin’! Merl’s missin’!” Jack yelled back up. Davey ducked back in and called out to Merl, he and Race split up.   
Davey ran into Finch who looked at him in determination, “Look in the bunk room I’ll look in the bathroom!” He yelled, Davey nodded and looked through the smoke filled room coughing, his lungs burned, and his eyes felt like sandpaper. 

He soon found the young kid huddled in the corner by his bed, Davey walked up to him and Merl threw himself into Davey’s arms crying. “Shhhh, it’s alright, I’m gonna get you out easy peasy okay?” Davey reassured. 

He started running through the building, calling out to Race and Finch, who both appeared suddenly. Davey handed Merl to Race who was the faster of the three. They all sprinted to the exit.

He just needed to get out and then they’d be fine. Davey ran for the main exit but he suddenly heard a creak, he looked up and saw that the beams across the sealing were sagging and cracking, he sprinted faster. Suddenly Finch yelled out, his leg had fallen through a weak spot in the wood, he struggled to get up. 

“Run faster Race!” Davey yelled out, Race barrelled out of the door and turned around to look for Davey and Finch and seeing Davey hauling Finch out of the floor.  
“Go Davey!” Finch yelled at him, “No! What are you crazy or something!?” Davey yelled back at him, he hauled Finch out of the hole. The guy limping heavily. Davey hauled him over his shoulder.

Suddenly the ceiling started creaking louder, the Newsies all yelled at them to hurry up, they were so close.   
But the ceiling fell.

“NO!” 

\-----

Jack ran towards where Race and Merl had exited, only to watch in horror as the ceiling fell and either both trapping and crushing his boyfriend and his friend or trapping his boyfriend and his friend inside the burning building. 

Smoke was pooling out the door, they couldn’t see anything. They suddenly heard coughing and gasping. They saw Finch limping out from the smoke, coughing and gasping as he walked towards his friends, his leg had gotten crushed even more under the rubble. 

He looked back at the building and choked back a sob, “I-” He was tackled into a hug, well more gently than what you may be imagining. Al sobbed into his chest “Thank god yous alive Finchy!” His cries muffled into his chest, the young newsies running up to him and hugged him. 

“Finch, what about Davey.” Jack said, after getting Finch to sit down, Specs was looking at his leg. Finch looked away, “I dunno sorry Jack, I just felt him like throw me through the door, I think he got crushed we wasn’t that far apart, I- I dunno” Finch said, tears brimming his eyes. 

Jack felt his knees weaken and felt himself going down, he straightened back up and started pacing “He’s still in there, we gotta get him out, we can get him, out he’s fine, he’s fine” He chanted. 

Jack stared at the building, willing for Davey to emerge, but he had to turn away when the fire’s heat broke a window and it poured out angrily.   
“We have to get him out!” Jack yelled, they all nodded, all the older Newsies set to work hauling depress out of the doorway. The task was much more difficult with the heat that was radiating from the lodgings. 

Suddenly they heard Al yell “I found him!” Jack raced to where Albert was standing, he saw a pale dirty hand. He started digging, hauling pieces of plaster and wood off.   
They moved one of the many pieces of the support beam out of the way and then, there he was. His eyes were closed, and oh god.. 

There was so much blood. 

Jack almost started sobbing there and then but he held it together, he picked up the limp form of his boyfriend, taking him away from the blazing building.   
He lay him down on the ground and started looking for a pulse, there was no pulse. Jack searched and searched for the pulse but found none. 

He was dead. 

Jack started sobbing, he felt sick, his chest ached so bad, he heaved his body shaking over Davey’s body. He started pounding his fist down on Davey’s chest begging him to come back.

Les was scrambling towards Davey’s body, but was held back by a crying Crutchie, he was passed onto Race who hugged the sobbing boy close.   
Jack was screaming into Davey’s chest now, he couldn’t give two flying fucks if he looked weak, his Davey was gone, forever.   
This made him sob even more. 

The boys sat down around him all crying, they had lost a friend- no a brother that day. 

Jack pounded his fist harder on Davey’s chest “Please Davey.. Please! Wake up” He heard Les shouting.   
Suddenly there was a gasp.

Oh my god.

(Okay so lemme but in here, in resuss you can use kinetic energy, by banging hard on a person's chest it can, but unlikely but can bring someone back to life, like using a less reliable defib lol, it's an actual technique)

“Davey!?” Jack said, looking at his boyfriend who started coughing, he cracked an eye open, but closed it again. 

“Stay awake love, please, oh god stay awake please Davey” Jack said, holding Davey’s face in his hands.  
“Jac-kie” He croaked “Yeah, yeah, I’m ‘ere Dave, I’s just need ya ta keep ya eyes open for me kay?” Jack said, “ka-y” He heard Davey croak.

“Jojo, Tommy Boy you got any water?” Jack asked the boys, who had rushed to get water and rags. 

A glass was thrust into Jack's hand, he propped Davey’s head up, Davey drank the water hungrily. 

“Thanks” Davey croaked, he groaned in pain “Jackie, it hurts” He said “I know love, I know, but I don’t want you to go back to sleep okay?” Jack said.  
“Where's Denton!?” Jack yelled, Denton was a friend of Mr Kloppman, he was a doctor and always helped the boys out when they got hurt. 

Suddenly he saw Smalls running with Denton, the boys all called Denton over to Davey, who was the worst off out of everyone. 

“Okay, Davey I’m gonna need you to stay awake for me, it’s Denton.” Denton said to Davey who only groaned in response. 

(I don’t know what to write, Denton pretty much checks Davey over to see what injuries he’s suffering from) 

“He’s got three broken ribs, a broken hip, internal bleeding, a punctured lung and most likely a lot of smoke inhalation. He’s lucky to not have a broken back, he may never have been able to walk again.” Denton concluded 

“We need to get him back to my clinic, I have to fix the internal bleeding and his lung” Denton said. 

The Newsies all carefully lifted him up using a door to keep him stable, like a stretcher and started carrying him back to the clinic. Finch was being carried by Albert cause of his leg and the younger newsies who were badly hurt were being carried by Denton, Mr Kloppman, Jojo and Crutchie, who had the young one clinging to his back as he hobbled down the street. 

\----

Once they got to Denton’s clinic Davey was whisked away and all Jack could do was wait, and wait and wait.   
Denton had gotten a good friend of his to come down and help so Denton could look at the others who were injured. 

Romeo said his eyes were burning intensely and his vision was A+ which was concerning to say the least. Denton was looking over him and concluded that it was just the smoke in his eyes and he should wash his eyes with some water and he’d be good to go. 

Race had a massive burn running up his right arm from his hand to mid forearm. He also had a couple grazes from getting hit or ducking from falling debris. But nothing but a little cold water and ointment couldn’t fix. 

Crutchie’s leg was cramped up from rushing out of the blazing building, Elmer was sat massaging the knots out of his leg, he also had a couple minor burns on his hands when he fell over in his rush out the building. 

The younger newsies had some burns, one of them had twisted their ankle and another had dislocated their knee cap and they were crying and yelling in pain. Mr Kloppman was sitting with them while Denton checked them out and fixed them up pretty nice.

The young newise that Davey Race and Finch had saved had a bunch of burns from the fire and had some pretty bad damage to his lungs due to him being in there so long. But everyone was fine, no fatal injuries.

Finch had fractured his leg in three different places which sounded pretty bad. But other than that everyone was fine just minor burns for the rest of them. 

\--

It had been hours, Dentons friend had said that Davey was in stable condition but no one was allowed to see him for a while.

“He’s going to wake up in about 3 hours, I’ll only allow one of you in there at a time, tell me or Denton when he wakes up” Jack nodded  
“Jack you should go”   
“Jack why don’t ya go in there”   
Jack smiled, “Why don’t you guys go in first, then I’ll go in after and stay till he wakes up Jack negotiated. 

Race nodded walked in with Les first. 

Then Albert walked in.

Then Finch.

Then Crutchie.

Then Romeo. 

And so on until all the Newsies had checked on Davey. Jack walked into the room, his heart hammering against his chest. 

Then he saw Davey, he looked cleaner, obviously having been washed before the surgery, he still reeked of smoke though. 

“Oh Dave..” He muttered, he sat next to Davey and held his hand tightly. All he saw was the bloodied and dirty hand under the pile of rubble Jack sobbed.   
He should have been the one in there, he should have gone in with Davey, maybe he would be fine now. 

Jack sobbed harder, squeezing his boyfriend's hand wishing it would squeeze back. It stayed limp. 

Then there was the lightest squeeze, “Jackie..” he heard Davey mumble, Jack let out a sigh of relief. “Hey baby, it’s me, it’s Jack” Jack said, smiling as Davey cracked open his eyes ever so slowly.

Jack didn’t think he’d ever get the sight of Davey’s unfocused eyes out of his head ever, it will haunt him for a very long time that’s for sure. Davey’s eyes were always so full of emotion, all full of life and set on something. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake..”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is inspired by @Irondad_Spiderson_duo fic Regaining Sight and you should 100% read it cause it's really cool.
> 
> Thanks for reading this garbage lol Irondad_Spiderson_duo's fic is much better trust me lol.


End file.
